mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shattered Stars and Stripes (Map Game)
Remember A banned althist user created this map game, and I don't think it's right for a user to just suddenly take over this game... Saturn (Talk/Blog) 13:56, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I agree unless he is banned forever then any user who wants a map game can takeover in my opinion, On a first come, first serve basis though.- I spoke to several administartors about Mash's block here and wether is was permant and was unable to get an anwser. Mash was also our only mod on this game so someone needed to step up. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Question Who is the mapmaker for this game? I can may be interested in being one if there is no official mapmaker. I have a map ready to go for this turn and next year, but after that I would love for you to take over I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Alright. I'm adding my name to the mod section next to mapmaker. Algorithim Proposal. This is the first part of the algo, based on your States GSP, Forgein Nations will be worked in later. If Mash wants to shoot this down he can. Tier 1: ''' *UN forces *EU *China *California *Russia *Texas *New York *Florida *Illinois *Pennsylvania *North Carolina *New Jersey *Ohio *Georgia '''Tier 2: *Great Lakes Union *Massachussets *Washinton *Minnesota *Maryland *Indiana *Arizona *Colorado *Tennesse *Mexico *Canada Tier 3 *Missouri *Virginia *Connecticut *Louisiana *Alabama *Oregon *South Carolina *Kentucky *Oklahoma *Iowa Tier 4: *Nevada *Cuba *Kansas *Utah *Arkansas *Mississippi *Nebraska *New Mexico *Hawaii *West Virginia * Delaware Tier 5: *New Hampshire *Idaho *Maine *Rhode Island *Alaska *South Dakota *Wyoming *Montana *North Dakota *Vermont Each tier gets +5 for the algorithim, baring the lowest tier (IE: California will get +20, Vermont Gets +0) Bonuses wil also be rewared for being a higher tier than your oppenent: +1 for each tier you are above your oppenet. (So in the case of a California-Vermont War, California gets an extra +5 for being 5 tiers above Vermont). Over time you can move up tiers Military: '+2 for each turn developed. This is then multipled based on your tier *x2 for Tier 1 and 2 *X1.5 for tier 3 and 4 *X1 for Tier 5 '''Economy: '+2 for each turn developed. It is then multiplied by tier using the same scale as before. '''Motive: *Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +2 *Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +3 *Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 4 *Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 4 *Aiding an Ally: + 5 *Pre-emptive Strike: +5 *Taking back territory recently held by nation but since lost: + 6 *Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 6 *Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 6 *Attacking to enforce politcal hegemony: +7 *Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 10 *Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 15 *Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 20 *Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 20 *MODIFERS: *Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 3 *Democratic government supported by people: + 4 *Government not supported by people: -5 *WAR not supported (See Vietnam) -5 *Fighting Guerilla War: -5 attacker, + 1 defender *Implausibility: -2 per impluasibility Population: *Population smaller than oppenets: +0 *Population less than 5x larger than oppenents: +2 *Population 5x-9x larger than oppenets:+5 *Population 10x larger than oppenents or greater: +10 *Population greater than 1 million: +1 *Population Greater than 3 million:+3 *Population Greater than 5 million: +5 *Population Greater than 10 million: +10 *Greater than 50 mil:+20 *greater than 100 mil:+25 Number of troops: 'For every 10,000 troops, +1 point. BE REALISTIC WITH THIS! VERMONT COULD NOT FIELD 80,000 TROOPS. '''Tactical/Other Advantges: ' *More troops than enemy: +2 *Signifigantly more troops (At least twice as many, but less than 5x as many):+5 *Army dwarves enemy (More than 5x greater): +10 *Greater navy:+2 *Control of the Seas (much greater Navy) (When Aplicable): +10 *Blitz: +10 for first year, -5 for every subsequent year. *Economies evenly matched: +2 for both sides *Economy smaller than enemy: -2 *Economy larger than enemy: +2 *Economy much larger than Enemy:+5 *Economy much smaller than Enemy:-5 *Economy is Dwarved by enemy:-10 *Economy dwarves enemy's:+10 *Has not lost past 3 wars:+5 *Lost more than 2 previous wars:-2 *High Morale ( Must have motive over 8, higher development, gov and war must be supported): +5 *Low Morale ( Motive less than 5, gov OR war not supported, lower development scores.) -5 *Defender's Advantage: +2 *Total War: +5 for first year of war, then minus -1 for each concurrent year '''WMDS: '''No US state currently has acsess to WMDs, EU, China, and Russia are the only ones who do. Over time this will change. *WMD used on military targets: +5 *WMD used on small city: +5 per city, -2 to defender for each city *WMD used on major city: +10 for each city, -3 for each city *WMD used on capital: +20, -10 or defender. '''War Penelties: *-2 for each year of war in the past 20 years *-3 if you where involved in a total war in the past 20 years. *-5 for each concurrent year of war *Troops and Ships will be lost in war, remeber that NPC development: '''NPC nations recive 2 points for every turn they aren't at war or expanding. Infrastrucutre:+2 for each turn developed (Defender only) Location Bonuses: *Desert:-2 to both sides *Mountin ranges:-5 to attacker, +5 to defender *Invading a climite with severe weather or weather that is different from yours: -5 to attacker *More to be added Popular Revolt: ALL US states will recive a popular revolt bonus for the first 5 turns to keep foregin nations form steam rolling them early on. Popular revolt will grant each recently indpendent state a 1.5x bonus for the final score. Allies: *+5 per leader *+3 for military support *+2 for supplies *+1 for political support *-1 for vassals (Military support or supplies) *-5 for vassals (leaders) The only scores counted for military and economy are Leaders, and vassals may be leaders. Multiple concurrent Fronts/Wars: *-10 for having 2 concurrent fronts *-10 for every fron after. '''Result: Add up and find the larger number. Double or more will win you the war in a year. ((y/(z+y))*2)-1 determines the maximum amount of territory gained, while (p)*(1-1/(2x)) determines the amount won per year. Y is the winners score, Z is the loser, P is the result of the first equation, and x is the number of years Any Comments or complaints? ~Edge Texas-Mexican War Mexico *Tiers: +15 *Military: 0 *Economy:0 *Population:2+25=27 *Motive:4+4=8 *Number of troops:200,000= +20 *Tactica lmodifers:0 **Smaller Economy:-2 **Signifgantly More Troops than Enemy:+5 ** Greater Navy *Location:-2 *Total:62 Texas: *Tiers:+21 *Military:0 *Economy:0 *Population: +10 *Motive:10+4=14 *Number of troops: 50,000=+5 *Tactical modifers: +4 **Larger Economy:+2 **Defender's advantage:+2 *Location:-2 *Total:48=72 Result: Mexico is thrown back in the invasion ((72/(60+72))*2)-1=.0909 TEXAS TAKES NO LAND CAUSE THAT WOULD BE DUMB Liberation of Rhode Island New York *Tiers: +25 *Military:3*2=6 *Economy:2*2=4 *Population:+20 *Motive+6+4=10 *Number of Troops: 40,000= +4 *Tactical Modifiers: +12 **Economy Dwarfs enemy's: +10 **Greater Navy: +2 **Significantly more troops:+5 *Allies: New York (L)=+5 Total:56*1.5=84 Rhode Island *Tiers:0 *Military:1*1=1 *Economy;1*1=1 *Population:0 *motive:+10-5=5 *Number of Troops:10,000=1 *Tactical modifiers:-8 **Economy dwarfed by opponent:-10 **Defender:+2 **Allies: Rhode Island (L)=5 Total:7*1.5=10.5 Not even going to bother with this, 1 year and done. Mexican Reconquistia Mexican Front Mexico *Tiers:+15 *Military:0 *Economy:0 *Population:+35 *Motive:4+4=8 *Troops:170,000=+17 *tactical modifers:+12 **Economies evenly matched: +2 **Army Dwarves enemy's:+10 *Desert: -2 *Recent Wars:-2 *Nations Per Side: Mexico(L) Califronia (M) Utah (M)= 11 Total:94 Arizonia *Tiers:+15 *NPC development: 4*1.5=6 *Population:0 *Motive: 20+4=14 *Troops: 10,000=1 Tactical modifers: **Economies evenly matched:+2 **Defender's advantage:+2 *Location:-2 *Nations Per Side: Arizona (L) GLU (M) New York (M)=11 *Multiple Fronts:-10 *Total:49*1.5=73.5 Colorado River Front: California *Tiers:+21 *Military:4*2=8 *Economy:4*2:=8 *Population:+15 *Motive:+9 *Troops: 250,000=+25 (Fully mobilizing would tank your economy, especially if the war drags) *Tactical modifiers: **Army Dwarfs enemy's:+10 **Larger economy:+2 *location:-2 *Nations per Side: California (L) Mexico (M) Utah (M)= 11 Total:107*1.5=160.5 Arizonia *Tiers:+15 *NPC development: 4*1.5=6 *Population:0 *Motive: 20+4=14 *Troops: 10,000=1 Tactical modifers: **Smaller Economy: -2 **Defender's advantage:+2 *Location:-2 *Nations Per Side: Arizona (L) GLU (M) New York (M)=11 *Multiple Fronts:-10 *Total:47*1.5=70.5 Result ((94/73.5+94)*2)-1=.12 ((160/70.5+160)*2)-1= .38 1 year yeilds 25% for the alliance, 2 will collapse it (You guys can divide it or what ever)